LOTM: Sword of Kings - Sliding Scale of Antagonism
This page was created with solo purpose to help lost CIS Productions member who still have questions and doubts about the scale of antagonism in the story and all its side-stores, prequels, sequels and special episodes considering the story is full of Ensembles antagonists and villains ''Overaching Antagonists (in general) =LOTM: Sword of Kings= Saga AA Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine *Overarching: Darth Hades'' **''Greater-Scope: Scathach, Tech of the End'' **''Primary: Kureto Hīragi, Eckidina KnightWalker, Ryuunosuke Uryuu, Jeanne, Oda Nobunaga, Negev, Deus Ex Machina'' **''Secondary: Juria KnightWalker, Sayaka Kirasaka, Ashaus, Reynare, Bill Williamson'' **''Major: Vladimir Makarov, Cavalo de Troia, Lambda-11, Griffith, Misogi "KnightWalker" Kumagawa, Thomas Sinclair, Parasite, Mal, Kingpin, Bill Sykes, Mason Verger'' ''Raizen High School Sub Arc *Overarching: The Fallen's Essence'' **''Greater-Scope: Ara Astaroth, Vira Hermes '' **''Primary: Eckidina KnightWalker, Aki Honda '' **''Secondary: Tomoo, Misogi Kumagawa'' **''Major: Juria KnightWalker, Kim-Hak Sae, Emperor Tathagata Killer '' ''"From Hell" Letter *Overaching: The Fallen's Essence '' **''Primary: Sonia Nevermind '' ''Eckidina Arc Angel Sub Arc *Overarching: Ike Ray Peram Westcott '' **''Greater-Scope: The Fallen's Essence '' **''Primary: Heis, Kanon Rihavein '' **''Secondary: Ganesha, Zancrow, Mercenary Tao, Phantasm '' **''Major: King Lucas, Lusamine, Aryana Westcott, Emperor Tathagata Killer, King Hamdo, Chinatsu, Kefka Palazzo, Unknown Godom Figure'' ''Unit CM 130 Sub Arc *Overarching: Ara Astaroth, Vira Hermes'' **''Greater-Scope: The Fallen's Essence, Mina Harker'' **''Primary: B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Akrak Couteau, Red Moon Tyrant, Black Demons, Heis, Asami Sato, Leonardo Cruz, Valaine Le Deux, Two Spirits, Akira, Burckhardt'' **''Secondary: Kruel Rose, Professor Hojo, Echidna Bathory, Eckidina KnightWalker, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Aryana Westcott, Vergil, Yuuki Terumi, Hazama, Reaper, Nnoitra Jiruga, Jessica Bailey, Eclipso, BG9, Towa, the Black King, Rindel Ozu, Alice Ozu, Alexander Anderson, Oriax Wheelahr '' **''Major: Jeremy Blaire, Travon, Michael Langdon, Lusamine, Ruvik, Quattro, Misogi Kumagawa, Agnus, Androxus, Felix Drake, Schokolade, Dr. Ziggurat, Junko Enoshima, Dogami, Death Gun, Nick Fury, Richard Sampson, Carissa, Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti '' ''Mafusa Gang's Revenge Sub Arc *Overarching: Ara Astaroth, Mina Harker'' **''Greater-Scope: Red Moon Tyrant, Vira Hermes'' **''Primary: Sasha, Black Manta, Odontotyrannos, Kruel Rose, Crauz, Kalus, White Mask, Kalawarner, Shalba, Beelzebub, Seilah, Jerome, Wizzro, Lilithmon, Heldalf, Symonne, Emeraude, Aversa, Alice Ashcroft, Arietta Fox, Lunarre, Victor Windul'' **''Secondary: Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Aryana Westcott, the Fallen's Essence, King Hamdo, Emperor Tathagata Killer, Bota Francis, Ash Landers Alexis Francis, Danua Gretel, Gregory, Rikka KnightWalker, Okkada Izuo, Amami Rantarou, Shinguu Korekyou, Jenniffer, Ursula'' **''Major: Jean Barts, Richard Barts, Dist Yun, Corone Flare, Grim, Bitorez Mendes, Gira Couteau, Rigrit, Ulbert Odlen, Flunder Paradyne, Daybreaker, Khajiit, Greed, Grey, Orga Discordia, Mary Grayroad, Enigma, Gregory Grape, Phyllis Peach, Pedro Pineapple, Michael Langdon, Black King'' ''Phoenix Sub Arc *Overarching: Leohart the Prince of Hell, Ara Astaroth'' **''Greater-Scope: Vira Hermes, Kruel Rose'' **''Primary: Klarion, Izanami, The Will of the Abyss, Oriax Wheelahr '' **''Secondary: Alois Trancy, Elesis'' **''Major: the Fallen's Essence, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130'' ''Madness Sub Arc *Overarching: Sequined Sadist'' **''Greater-Scope: Idea of Evil '' **''Primary: Ara Astaroth (Astaroth King), Discordia, Valaine Le Deux, Aryana Westcott, Tomas Sev, Achylls of the Depravity, Vira Hermes, Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti, Oriax Wheelahr, Shiva, Diodora Astaroth, Jedah Dohma, Shou Tucker, Hagoromo Gitsune, Future Michael Langdon, Unit-CM 130, Abyss Zurg, Heis, En, Felix Faust, Da Ji, Blaster Dark, Former Crimson King, Djinn, Mileena, Konstantin, Travon, Freed Selezen, Jude Valkorias, Sister Gloria, Mr. Dawn, Caren Mather, Father Kirou, Princess Carissa, Alexander Anderson, Cardinal Lucious'' **''Secondary: Eckidina KnightWalker, the Fallen's Essence, Black Doom, Clarice Di Lanza, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Demonio, Dark Tohka, Tom Bucky, Shinnok, Scabrous Scrotus, Abelia, King Hamdo, Temivel, Dark Cassie, '' **''Major: High Priestess, Melisandre, Thetis, Roland Cox, Leonardo Cruz, Malcolm Graves, Psycho Jenny, Pride, Lust '' ''Aryana Arc *Overarching: Eve Fullbuster'' **''Greater-Scope: The Fallen's Essence, Unit-CM 130'' **''Primary: Aryana Westcott, Relius Clover, Prime Reaper AI-78, Nova Tsukuyomi, Jessica Bailey, Kei Sakurai, Colonel Mael Radec, Eckidina KnightWalker'' **''Secondary: Dr. Emmanuel Klipse, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, Vira Hermes'' **''Major: Dr. Hell, Heis, Jeanne'' ''Order of Terror Arc *Overarching: Scathach'' **''Greater-Scope: The Fallen's Essence, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant '' **''Primary: Unit-CM 130, Jeanne, Demonio, Eckidina's Clones, Aryana Westcott, Naraku, Melascula, Derieri, Galand, Heis, Angel, Creed Diskenth, Towa, Vincent Nightray, Superwoman, Madness'' **''Secondary: Vira Hermes, Ayanami, Illidan Stormrage, Ganzer Lejick, Shiki, Durham Glaster, Yoshino '' **''Major: Owlman, Mira, Vira Hermes'' ''Battle for Earth Arc *Overarching: Scathach'' **''Greater-Scope: Sequined Sadist '' **''Primary: The Fallen's Essence, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant '' **''Secondary: Demonio, Madness, Aryana Westcott'' **''Major: Vira Hermes, Unit-CM 130'' =''LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes= Astaroth Hell Saga Rebellion Saga Black Mask Saga Empire's Wrath Saga =LOTM: Sword of Kings Part 2= Sith Saga Multi-Universe War Arc Cold War Arc Hades Arc Triggers Hell Saga Fire Arc Hell Arc Final Countdown Arc (final) =LOTM: A Draw of Kings= Deus.Ex.Machina Saga Genocide Arc Cataclysmatic War Saga Fallen Gem Arc Katarina's Memories Sub Arc Abyssal Chaos Saga Bismarck Arc Kingdom of the Cosmic Sub Arc The Legendary ExKrieg Arc (final) =LOTM: Destiny= Universal Saga Wolf Arc Astaroth's Shadow Arc The Heart of Darkness Arc Revenge of the Fallen Saga DEM 2nd Reich Aryana's Revival Michael's Rise Hate Saga Ragnarok's Day Arc Sequined's Wrath Arc The Eye of Idea of Evil Arc Krol the Barbato Arc (final) See Also *LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Sliding Scale of Antagonism'' Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Category:LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Overarching Villain Category:The Heavy Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Major Villains Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:CIS Productions Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings